A Wolf's Tale
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of the newest member of littlest petshop and the adventures that are soon to come. How will he act around the pets? You'll have to read it to find out. Note: Please read, review, and favorite/follow
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Welcome to my first Littlest Petshop FanFiction. There's no time to waste, so let's start.**

* * *

_**-A rainy night-**_

It was a dark and stormy night. The streets became covered in water as rain fell upon the city of Downtown City. We then see a shadowy figure running across the street on all fours. The figure saw a building that had a doggie door. It went inside where it would rest for the night.

_**-The next day- **_

It was the weekend, and the girl known as Blythe Baxter headed downstairs to see her animal friends. She used the dumbwaiter in her room to get there though. She had eventually made it to the daycare section of the store known as Littlest Petshop.

"Hey guys, what's u-"

"Shh!" The pets said in unison as they stared at the shadows of a nearby table.

"What's going on?" Blythe asked in a whisper as she crouched down to the pet's level.

"There's someone hiding underneath the table, but we don't know who" a panda named Penny-Lin told her.

"Maybe it's friendly" the pink monkey know as Minka said. She attempted to get closer, but the creature opened its eyes and growled at her, making her step back in fear. All the pets had concerned looks on their faces. Blythe then decided to get a closer look. When she got a better look at the creature, she saw it was a wolf.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little wolf" she said in a cute tone. She attempted to pet the wolf, but it backed away in slight nervousness. "It's Ok, I'm not going to hurt you" she assured him. The wolf sniffed her hand a few time to get her scent. Once he stopped he looked up at her to see her smile warmly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he could trust her. He moved closer and allowed her to pet him. Doing so allowed him to be drawn closer into the light; to the point where you could see what he looked like. The wolf was dark gray with a snow white underbelly. He also had black hair on top of his head which was completed with bangs above his eyes, that of which were green. "See? You can trust me. What's your name?" Blythe asked him.

"...Zeke" he told her.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Zeke" Blythe greeted him. "I'm Blythe, and these are my friends: Penny, Vinnie, Russell, Sunil, Pepper, Minka, and Zoe" she listed of her animal friends. Zeke looked away and said nothing. He went back to the shadow of the table.

"You don't have to be so shy, Ezekiel" Zoe said, walking up to him with a smile, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"It's just _Zeke_" he told her while taking her paw off of him.

"You look hungry, can I get you anything?" Blythe asked him.

"Some ham and water would be nice" he told her with a smile.

"Sadly the only meat we have is bacon" Blythe said with a frown.

"That'll do" Zeke said. Blythe went upstairs to her kitchen to get him some food. The other pets looked at the mysterious wolf. "What?" he asked bitterly with a serious glare.

"Uh... so... where do you come from?" Rustle the hedgehog asked.

"...The wild" Zeke said while looking off to the side.

"So you're not a pet. You're a wild wolf?" Penny-Lin asked.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong with that?" he asked with a serious look.

"No, it's just that... this is a Petshop and-"

"Ok, I'm back" Blythe said, cutting Zoe off and coming back with a bowl of water and another bowl full of bacon. She then set the bowls down in front of Zeke.

"Thanks" he said, and then began eating. He was actually eat and drinking pretty fast.

"Slow down will you? You'll get a stomachache if you eat that fast" Blythe told him. Soon the wolf had eaten all the bacon and drank all of the water. He then headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Blythe asked him.

"Leaving. I think I've overstayed my welcome" he told her as he began walking away.

"You can't go out there" Penny tried to tell him.

"Why not?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"The Biskit twins will capture you if they find you on the streets" Vinnie told him.

"Biskit twins?" Zeke asked with confusion.

"They're the daughters of the owners of Largest ever pet shop" Vinnie told him.

"So?" He said.

"So if you're out there, their robot will capture you" Russell said.

"I think I can take care of myself" Zeke said, about walk out again.

"You don't understand, Largest ever Petshop is a cruel, cruel place" Sunil said with a frightened look.

"The pets don't get to play with each other" Minka started.

"The treats are flavorless" Penny added.

"And the squeaky toys don't squeak" Zoe finished, all of them having the same look that Sunil did.

"Wow, that's pretty heavy" Zeke said. "Sadly, it has nothing to do with me" he added. "See you guys" he said while walking away.

"You be careful out there!" Blythe said as she watched him walk out from the doggy door.

"You're just going to let him walk out there?" Zoe asked her with a look of concern.

"He's a wolf, Zoe. Wolves can handle themselves" Blythe told her.

"I hope you're right" she said.

_**-On the streets of the city- **_

Zeke was now walking down the streets of Downtown City. He decided to head back to the forest where he belonged. He only went into the pet shop because it was the only place close enough to keep him dry for the night. Although... there was one thing that was on his mind...

"_Those guys were pretty nice... for pets at least" _he thought. "_And that girl, Blythe..." _he began in his head. "_...I don't know why, but it feels like I have a connection with her, despite the fact that we've only known each other for a short time" _he concluded. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now wasn't the time to get wrapped up in short memories. He had to get home to the forest. His thoughts, however, were cut off by two people standing right in front of him. Zeke looked up to see two girls looking down at him. One had black hair covering her left eye, while the other had white hair covering her right eye. The weird part was, they were identical; as if they were twins.

"Look Britney, a little wolf" the black haired one said to the white haired one.

"It looks more like a mutt to me" Britney said, picking him up. Zeke smelled their scent. He growled at them, knowing they were bad. "Hey Whitney, why don't we take him to Largest Ever Pet Shop with the other pets?" Britney suggested to her sister. Wait, Largest Ever Pet Shop? If that's the place the others were talking about, then that means these two must be the Biskit twins. Oh crap!

_[Minutes later]_

Zeke was laying down in doggy carrying case. He had a bad feeling of what was about to happen.

"Hey twins" he heard a voice say. The voice he heard sounded awfully familiar.

"Hello... Blythe" they said bitterly. Wait, Blythe?

"Just wanted say, good luck on tomorrow's test" Blythe told them, and then walked past them. The twins scoffed and continued walking.

"Blythe!" Zeke yelled. While most people would think he was barking, Blythe on the other hand was able to understand him, having heard her name. She turned around to see Zeke in a carrying case.

"Zeke?!" she questioned.

"They're taking me to Largest Ever Pet Shop! You've got to help me!" he yelled as the distance between them got further.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to save you!" she said, and then ran in the direction of Littlest Petshop.

_**-Littlest Petshop- **_

"Guys! Guys!" Blythe yelled as she ran into the shop, getting the pets' attention.

"What is it Blythe?" Zoe asked.

"It's Zeke. He's been captured by the Biskit twins and they're taking him to Largest Ever Petshop!" she said with worry.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone out there" Zoe said.

"Well we have to save him. He's our friend... even though he might prefer to be alone" Russell said.

"Got a plan, Russell?" Blythe asked him.

"I might..." he said with a smirk.

_**-Largest Ever Petshop- **_

As soon as the twins got to their petshop, they put Zeke into a cage in a room in the back of the shop.

"That should keep that little mutt quite for a while" Britney said, and then chuckled evilly with her twin as they walked away. Zeke growled at them once more, even more irritated than last time.

"Don't even bother" A voice said to him. He look to the left to see an orange cat with an eye patch over his left eye. "The pets that come her, never come out" he told her.

"Hey! I am _no one's _pet!" Zeke shot back.

"Either way, the cute ones like you, are doomed" the cat told him.

"Blythe... where are you?" Zeke said with his head down and his ears lowered. It was then that he smelled something fowl in the air. It kind of smelled like... a skunk. He then heard people screaming and an alarm go off. It was at this point that he saw a girl come into the room, dressed in black. It was Blythe.

"Hey Zeke" she said

"Blythe!" he said with joy. Blythe took a pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock, unlocking his cage. "You came" he said as she held him in her arms.

"Of course I did" she said.

_[Flashback]_

"Ok Russell, so what's the plan?" Blythe asked the intelligent hedgehog.

"Ok. Pepper goes in the vent, climbs to the top and releases her skunk spray" he said. "The people will smell it and run out screaming, while also sounding the alarm" he added. "This will give Blythe the chance to go in the back of the shop and save Zeke" he concluded.

"So basically, this plan relies souly on my spray?" Pepper asked.

"Exactly!" Russell said with a slight smile. Pepper sighed in defeat.

"Ok guys, Operation: _Wolf Rescue_ is in gear. let's do this!" Blythe said.

_[Flashback ends]_

"That was a simple, yet pretty cool plan" Zeke said.

"Thanks, it was Russell's idea" Blythe told him.

"Cool. So how did you get past the robot?" he asked her.

"Robot?" she asked back with a confused look. She turned around to see a robot guard standing behind her with glowing red eyes. Zeke jumped out of Blythe's arms and stared down the robot. He then pulled out a silver flute. "Where'd you get the flute?" Blythe asked him.

"It's a long story. For now, you might want to cover your ears" he told her. Blythe did as she was told and covered her ears. There was a dial at the end of Zeke's flute. He turned it up to level 5. Each level making a higher pitch than the last. He the D7 note. Due to the flute being at level 5, the note was five times as high. The note wasn't high enough to be a dog whistle, but it was high enough to short circuit the robot, causing it's head to explode.

"Whoa!" Blythe said with both surprise and amazement. Zeke put his flute away. "Uh... let's go" she said and the two of them headed back to littlest petshop with the other pets.

_**-Littlest Petshop- **_

Once they got back to the petshop, Blythe gave Zeke a bowl of meat and some water.

"Eat up, Zeke. You must be hungry after being stuck in there for so long" she said. Zeke smiled lightly and continued to eat his food.

"Mmm! This is really good" he said, enjoying the meat that was in his bowl. He eventually ate the meat right down to the bone. Being the wolf that he is, he also ate the bones, including the marrow. Once done with his food, he drank his water. Now that his belly was full, he was now ready to head out once again.

"You're leaving again?" Blythe asked from behind him. Zeke turned around to see her face which seemed to have a look of slight upset.

"Blythe, I... I'm not a pet... I..." he tried to explain as he walked up to her. She bent down and he stood with his front paws on her thigh, also looking quite upset.

"I know, Zeke... I understand" she gave an understanding smile. "I just wish I could spend more time with you" she said while scratching him behind the ear.

"Us too" Zoe added as she and the other pets walked up to him. Zeke smiled. He then looked back at Blythe. However, unlike last time, this time he stared deep into her eyes. This time... he actually felt something in his heart.

"_What am I feeling? It feels like that feeling I had earlier when I first met Blythe, except... stronger_" Zeke said to himself in his head. "B-Blythe..." he said at a loss for words as his pupils enlarged. The same thing was happing to Blythe as well. As they looked into each other's eyes, they each felt a spark. Zeke came to a realization. "You know? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being someone's pet" he said, nuzzling Blythe's chest.

"Really?" Blythe asked with joy. Zeke nodded. "Great! I'll ask my dad if you can live with us. C'mon" she told him as she headed to the dumbwaiter. She and Zeke got in the dumbwaiter and headed up to her floor.

_**-Blythe's floor- **_

Zeke and Blythe made it to her floor. Coincidentally, Blythe's dad had been there when she opened her door. Blythe told Zeke to stay in her room while she asked her father the question.

"Hey dad? Can I ask you something?" she asked her dad.

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

"What would you say if I said I wanted a pet?" she asked half shyly.

"What kind of pet?" he asked.

"*Whistle* here boy!" Blythe commanded. Zeke then ran out of Blythe's room and she picked him up in her arms.

"A wolf huh?" her dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-hm" she nodded. "So, can I keep him?" she asked. Her dad gave her a questioned look, but smiled.

"Alright, he can stay" he said.

"Yay!" Blythe said with joy. Zeke's tail was also wagging for the first time today. "I promise to take good care of him" she said.

"So what are you going to name him?" Her dad a asked her. Zeke licked Blythe's cheek.

"Zeke. His name is Zeke" she said.

_**-That night in Blythe's room- **_

Blythe was in her bed reading a book with Zeke at the foot of it, curled up into a ball with his eyes closed.

"*relaxed sigh* I'm glad you decided to stay, Zeke" Blythe said as she closed her book while Zeke, now her new pet, looked at her.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know why... but when I looked into your eyes, I felt something. It was if you and I... belonged together" he said smiling. Blythe smiled as well.

"That's sweet of you" she said, scratching him behind the ear. She then held him in her embrace. Zeke licked her cheek again. "*giggle*... I love you, Zeke" she said, hugging him, and then kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Blythe" he said, nuzzling her chest. She then set him back down.

"Goodnight, Zeke" she said as she turned out the lights and closed her eyes to sleep. Zeke smiled one last time before closing his eyes to sleep, enjoying his new life, in his new home, with his new owner, and his new family.

* * *

**Well there you have it. My very first littlest petshop fabric. What did you think? Let me know in a review or a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2: Talents

**Hey guys, I know I just uploaded chapter 1 not too long ago, but I just had to do this chapter, it's so fun. Let's start shall we.**

_**-Morning-**_

Today was your average morning. All the pets where at the petshop playing and having fun.

"Can you guys believe Zeke is Blythe's pet now?" Russell asked.

"I can't believe he actually _wanted _to be her pet" Pepper said smiling.

"I bet those two are happy to be together" Zoe said. Coincidentally, they saw the dumbwaiter open. In it were Blythe and her pet wolf, Zeke.

"Morning guys" Blythe greeted the other pets as she and Zeke got out of the dumbwaiter.

"Morning, Blythe" they greeted back.

"And good morning to you too, Zeke" Zoe greeted their new wolf friend. Zeke replied with a two finger salute. It was then that she noticed something around his neck. "Hey, nice collar" she told him.

"Oh, uh, thanks. Blythe made it for me" he said with a slight smile. The collar that Blythe had made for him was black with a silver dog tag that had his name on it.

"So how does it feel to be a pet?" Russell asked as Blythe poured the pets their food.

"It feels nice. I mean I've spent all of my life living the wild, but being a pet is just as good" Zeke told him. He looked down and saw what was in his bowl. "Uh, Blythe? What is this?" he asked his owner.

"Kibble, it's what dogs and other pets eat" she told him while on one knee.

"Yeah, but I'm a _wolf_; wolves eat meat" he told her with his paws on her thigh.

"I know. But at least give it a try" she said. Zeke looked at his food and smiffed it. He then took a bite and took a second to get its flavor. He swallowed. "Well?" Blythe asked. He answered her question by actually eating the food in his bowl. "See? Its not that bad" Blythe said, petting the top of his head.

"Yeah, but I still prefer actual meat" he said looking up at her. "This isn't bad though" he added. Blythe chuckled and stood up, carrying a bag over her shoulder. "Where ya going?" Zeke asked.

"School. I'll be back at 2" she told him. "Bye guys" she said to them

"Bye Blythe" all eight of them said to her as she as she left out the door for school.

"So Zeke, what do you want to-" Penny was about to asked him something, but they all noticed he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Sunil asked. They looked around to see where he was.

"There he is" Vinnie said, pointing upward. They all looked up in same direction Vinnie was looking to see Zeke was sitting on top of the fire hydrant; his eyes closed with a serious expression, and his arms crossed.

"Zeke?! How did you get up there?!" Zoe asked with a surpried tone.

"Natural skill" he told her simply.

"Can you show us?" Pepper asked, smiling. Zeke opened his eyes and looked down at them. He leapt from top of the hydrant, doing a midair flip, landing right behind them.

"No" he said simply and walked away.

_**-Blythe's School- **_

Blythe had arrived at school moments ago. She had time to spare before class started, so she was talking to her friend, Youngmee.

"So yeah, I got a new pet" Blythe told Youngmee.

"Really? What kind of pet?" she asked.

"A wolf. His name's Zeke, and even though he may seem a bit aggressive at times, but he's really sweet when you spend some time with him" Blythe said with a warm smile.

"that's nice, Blythe" Youngmee said. It was at this moment that the bell rang. "We'd better get to class" she said.

"_Speaking of Zeke. I wonder how he and the other pets are doing_" Blythe said to herself in her mind as she headed to class.

_**-With the pets- **_

The pets were gathered around each other as they watched their wolf friend napping, curled up in a ball in the shadow of a corner.

"So who's going to wake him?" Penny-Ling asked.

"I think Russell should do it" Vinnie suggested.

"I'm not waking him!" Russell protested. "Sunil, you wake him" he said.

"I'm not doing that" Sunil protested as well.

"_They real want to see my skills, don't they?" _Zeke asked himself in his head as he slept.

"I'll do it" Zoe said with a serious look as she walked up to Zeke. She lookend cautiously at his sleeping body, then back at her friends who were silently supporting her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and lightly shook him with her paw. Zeke opened his eyes and looked at her with a serious glare. The fur on Zoe's back stood on end as a slight chill ran up her spine. "Um... Zeke? Could you be a dear and show us your talent?" She asked him.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone.

"Well, it's only fair. Each of us has a special skill" she said. "For example: I sing; Vinnie dances; Penny-Ling ribbon dances; Sunil does magic; Minka does art; Pepper's a comedian; and Russell-"

"Is super smart and can read books" Zeke said, cutting the girl dog off from her explanation. "Yeah, I get it, sweetheart" he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, probably likely not caring.

"We'll you could at least show us _something!_" Zoe said.

"Fine, if it'll get you guys off my back!" he said while getting up, walking to the other pets. "But you might want to stand back a bit" he told them.

_**-Back with Blythe- **_

Blythe was now in class taking her test. Fortunately for her it was a subject she was good at... math. What was even was the fact that she was almost done. She had eventually finished her test and waited at her seat for class to end.

_[Moments later (At Lunch)]_

It was lunchtime and Blythe was eating with her friends: Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper. On her lunch tray were some mashed potatoes with gravy, some peas, a steak (2 because one of her friends gave her theirs), and a juice. It was at this moment she decided to ask the lunch lady something.

"Excuse me, can I have doggie bag?" she asked. The lunch lady happily gave her a brown paper bag and she went back to her seat.

"What's with the doggie bag?" Jasper asked Blythe as she put the two steaks into the paper bag.

"It's a treat for my pet" she said with a slight smile.

"You have a pet now?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Blythe nodded.

"She has a wolf" Youngmee told them as she ate her lunch.

"_Cute_!" Sue said.

"Cute _and_ tough" Blythe added. "I got him yesterday. I just couldn't resist him" she said. "I hope he's having fun with the other pets" she said.

_**-With the pets- **_

"Ok you guys, watch closely because I'm only going to do this once" Zeke told the others. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and exhaling the same, relaxing his body. He then shot his eyes open and ran towards the tire swing. He swung three times before leaping of off of the tire at its highest point. While he was flying through the air, he grabbed a part of the tube and did a half swing so he could sit on top of it. He then leapt off of the tube and did several flips before landing on top of the fire hydrant with grace. The other ahhed. To end his performance, Zeke jumped and slid down the slide, doing another flip and landing right behind the others. They all clapped, enjoying the show.

"That was amazing, Zeke!" Zoe said.

"Yeah, thanks, Zoe" he replied, but it wasn't that big of a deal for him; he _was_ born in the wild after all, doing that kind of stuff came natural to him.

"Ok, you showed us what you can do. So now it's our turn" Russell said. Zeke raised an eyebrow.

_[Vinnie's talent]_

"Let me show you how I dance" Vinnie said. The other pets were watching as the gecko did his thing. He did the worm, spun around rapidly in a circle, did a few back flips, you name it.

"Huh, he's actually not that bad" Zeke said as he watched Vinnie dance.

"Yeah, Vinnie's a good dancer..." Minka started.

"But there are times when he tends to be... a little clumsy" Pepper concluded.

"Like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Vinnie tripped over his tail and fell flat on his face. "Oh... like that" he said with a smirk.

"My turn! My turn!" Minka said, jumping up and down.

_[Minka's talent]_

It was now Minka's turn to show her talent. She had gotten a multitude of paints and a portrait to paint on.

"So what are painting exactly?" Zeke asked the monkey artist.

"Us!" she said, showing him the painting of all eight of them together.

"Wow, that's pretty good. You're not half bad, Minka" he complimented her.

"Aw, thanks" she said with a smile.

_[Sunil's talent]_

"And Sunil's talent is...?" Zeke questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Magic" Zoe told him.

"So is he like Houdini? Or..." He questioned. Sunil tapped his magic wand on the rim of his hat, which caused his act to literally blow up in his face.

"Not again..." Sunil said in disappointment.

"Oh, *chuckle*... that kind of magic" Zeke said, holding back the urge to laugh. "Don't be so down, Sunil, you're magic will get better in time" he told the mongoose with a paw on his shoulder. Sunil smiled a bit and it was now the next pet's turn to show their talent.

_[Penny-Ling]_

The time had come for Penny-Ling to show her talent. She ribbon things in her hands and began dancing as if she were a ballerina.

"_Huh... did not expect this..." _Zeke said in his head while watching Penny gracefully dance around. Penny stopped in front of him and spun one of her ribbons around his body in a twirling motion. She finished off with a bow. They all clapped in applause.

"What did you think?" Penny asked Zeke.

"Well, I don't really like ribbon, but I say that was a pretty good performance to say the least" he told her.

"If you think that was good, check out what I have in store" Pepper said, putting on a top hat.

_[Pepper's talent]_

"Ok, Ok, I've got one" Pepper said. Zeke raised an eyebrow. "What's black, white, and read all over?" she asked, preparing the joke.

"Uh, a rabbit after its been hunted?" he joked, smirking.

"Nope... a newspaper!" she told them. They all laughed. Zeke already knew the answer to the joke, but he thought he'd chuckle anyway just to make the comedian feel good.

_[The end of the talents]_

After seeing everyone's talent, the time had come for Zoe to show her talent: singing.

**A/N: I didn't show Russell's talent because all I know about him is that he's smart and he reads books.**

"Ready for this, Zeke?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Show me what you've got" he said to her. Zoe put on a headphone/mic piece and began singing. She even danced around to complement it. Even though she was a dog, she still sung like an angel. To be honest, she was putting on quite the show. "_Damn, she's got some powerful lungs_" Zeke thought. She ended her performance with a high note. Zeke clapped at her little show.

"Well? What did you thing, darling?" Zoe asked him.

"Two things. 1: That was a pretty good show, I'm impressed" he told her.

"Great! What's the other thing?" she asked. He grabbed her by the collar.

"Never EVER call me 'darling'" he told her, his face practically up against hers, their noses touching. She nervously chuckled as he released her.

"So what now?" Russell asked. Zeke sniffed the air.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be spending time with Blythe" he said. Seconds after he had said that, his owner had come back from school. Even though he had only been Blythe's pet for a day or so, Zeke had already gotten her scent.

"Hey guys" Blythe greeted the pets.

"Hey Blythe" They all greeted her back.

"Hey Blythe" Zeke greeted his owner with a wag of his tail.

"Hey Zeke, how's my special wolf?" she asked with a smile.

"The others and I have been showing our talents to each other" he told her.

"Yeah, we should him our talents and he showed us his talent of acrobatics" Pepper said.

"Acrobatics?" Blythe asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I basically have the skills of a ninja. Hiding in the shadows, stuff like that" Zeke told her.

"I thought your talent was playing the flute?" she asked.

"That too, but I rather not show it" he said.

"Aw come on, Zeke, show us" Pepper insisted.

"No thanks" he replied.

"Please" Penny said.

"No!" he said.

"Tell you what, Zeke. Play your flute for us now, and I'll give you a juicy steak once your finished" Blythe told him.

"Steak? You mean... meat?" he asked.

"That's right" She said with a nod.

"Ok, you're on" he said, quickly changing his mind. He took his flute out and set the dial to 3. The song he played was 'the song of time' from _The legend of Zelda_. They all enjoyed the soothing sound of his flute. "How was that?" he asked.

"Magnificent" Zoe said.

"That was beautiful. Good boy, Zeke" Blythe said, giving him one of the steaks that was in her doggie bag. The wolf quickly ate the meat that was given to him by his owner. The meat was actually pretty good despite it being cafeteria food. Zeke let out a howl with a wag of his tail. It was then that he realized what he just did.

"I didn't do that!" he said, quickly denying it. Everyone began to laugh. And after a few seconds he began to join in the laughter. Today had been a good day.

**And there's Chapter two of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it because there's more to come.**

**Remember to read, review, and favorite/follow.**

**See you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blythe's paper

**Well, well, well, here it is, Chapter 3. Let's not waste time with the into just get on with this.**

_**-Blythe's room- **_

It was morning, at around 7:00. Some people would be up at this time. Blythe however, was still asleep in bed. Sleeping to the left of her was her pet wolf, Zeke, sleeping soundly as well. That is until he decided to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn as he sat up. He then heard his stomach growl.

"Blythe. Hey Blythe" he said with a whisper, nudging his owner's cheek with his nose to try and wake her up. She responded with a groan. Zeke then licked her cheek repeatedly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up" Blythe said with slight smile as she got up. "Morning, Zeke" she greeted her wolf.

"Morning, Blythe" he greeted back. "Can you make me some breakfast? I'm hungry" he told her.

"You're always hungry you silly wolf" Blythe said, rubbing his head. "*Yawn*...what time is it?" she asked.

"7:30" Zeke told her.

"7:30!? Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!" she said with panic. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where she did her businesses. She came back and changed from her pajamas into her school clothes. She brushed her hair so it would look nice and clean. "Am I forgetting anything?" she asked herself with a raised eyebrow, thinking.

"Getting my breakfast" Zeke mentioned.

"My bag!" she remembered, possible not hearing what Zeke said. She put on her backpack and ran out of her room. She then took out a granola bar from the cabinet. "Bye dad, going to school!" Blythe shouted to her father.

"But Blythe, what about my breakfast?" Zeke asked, knowing he didn't have anything to eat yet. It was after he said that, that Blythe's father, Roger came in.

"Dad, can you feed Zeke for me?" she asked her father.

"Uhh..."

"Great, thanks, love you both, bye!" Blythe quickly said to her father and Zeke before leaving. She then came back a second later. "Oh, and remember to put him in the daycare after he eats; I want him to spend time with the other pets. See ya!" she said and dashed off. Roger and Zeke looked at each other. In all honesty, this was the first time they were actually alone together.

"So... what are you hungry for?" he asked his daughter's pet. "I got some liver" he suggested. Zeke growled at that suggestion. "Ok, so you don't like liver. How about hamburger meat with chunks of chicken?" he made another suggestion. This time Zeke barked with a wag of his tail. "I thought you might like that" Roger said, walking to the refrigerator. He couldn't talk to animals like Blythe, but he did know what some animals liked to eat.

_**-The pet shop daycare- **_

"See ya, boy" Roger said as he dropped Zeke off to go to work.

"Hey Zeke" one of the pets greeted him, the pet being Pepper.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" he asked her and the other pets as the approached him.

"We just saw Blythe leave awhile ago" Russell told him.

"Yeah, she left out of here hecka fast" Vinnie added.

"Yeah, she was going to be late for school, so she had to rush out of here fast" he told them, looking off to the side awkwardly. "I don't blame her, if I had to be somewhere important I'd be in a rush too" he said, scratching himself behind the ear with his foot. "So where's Minka?" he asked, noticing the pink hyperactive monkey wasn't around.

"She isn't her today" Zoe told him.

"Hm. Too bad" he said.

"Hello pets" they heard a voice say. They all saw that it was Mrs. Twombly, the owner of Littlest Pet Shop, and despite her age, she was actually pretty cool. "I brought you all a treat" she said, placing a pet treat in front of each of them. "I even have one for you, Zeke" she told him, giving him a treat as well. Not to long after Zeke became Blythe's pet, Blythe had told Mrs. Twombly about him. The two of them were good friends and were both good with animals, so naturally Mrs. Twombly would be on good terms with Zeke. She then left to go do some work.

"Hey Zeke, can I ask you something?" Zoe asked.

"Fire away" he replied, finishing his treat.

"What's it like living with Blythe?" she asked.

_[Flashbacks]_

Zeke remembered what his life Blythe had been like so far.

He remembered the time she gave him a bowl of pork that was topped with gravy.

The first time she gave him a bath the day he became her pet.

And the morning he was given his collar as a sign of their bond.

_[End of flashbacks]_

"It's pretty fun. I love living with Blythe" he told her with a light smile.

"I bet she plays with you too" Russell brought up.

"Sometimes, but we mostly either talk, watch TV together on the couch, or I lay down on her lap while she draws fashion clothes" Zeke told them. "Speaking of which, I forgot something in her room"

"Use the dumbwaiter" Zoe told him.

"Oh, wow, I never would've thought of that!" he said sarcastically. He approached the dumbwaiter and got in.

"I'll come with you" Zoe said. Zeke raised an eyebrow at this. "You could use the help" she told him.

"Alright, come if you want" he said. Zoe hopped in next to Zeke and used the dumbwaiter to go up to Blythe's room.

_**-Blythe's room- **_

After a moment in the dumbwaiter, Zeke and Zoe had finally made it into Blythe's room.

"So what are we looking for?" Zoe asked him while he searched, both of them on Blythe's bed.

"My flute" he said, getting his flute from under Blythe's pillow.

"You know, I can never get over how lovely Blythe's room is" Zoe said, taking in the look of Blythe's room.

"Yeah, it's nice for girl's room" Zeke added. His owner's room was pink and had drawings of the pets in outfits on one of the walls. She was a fashion designer, so it made sense. On her dresser were some old photos of her, there was even a picture of her with Zeke. "Alright, let's go" he said.

"Wait, what's that on the floor?" Zoe asked, noticing white paper on the floor. They hopped off the bed to get a better look. They saw it had writing on it. Not only that, but it had a name on it.

"Oh crap..." Zeke said.

"What?" Zoe asked with slight concern.

"This is Blythe's paper. She told me she was writing this for English class. It must've fell out of her bag when she rushed out for school" Zeke said.

"That's not good. If she doesn't turn it in, she'll fail the assignment" Zoe said with some worry.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Zeke said, tightening his paw in a fist.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna do what my pride and loyalty tells me and take the paper to her" he told her with a determined look upon his face.

"That's nice of you. But do you even know where her school is?" Zoe asked him.

"No, but I have her scent, remember?" he asked her. He sniffed Blythe's paper and got her scent again just to be sure. "Ok, I'm ready. But I'm going need some help just in case. Zoe, will you come with me?" Zeke asked, holding her paws in his.

"Uh... sure, Zeke. I'll come with you..." Zoe said in acceptance, blushing with slight surprise. "But how are we going get out of the pet shop? Mrs. Twombly's at the front door, we won't be able to leave with her around" she said.

"That's why we escape from the back. Come on" He said and they headed back down to the pet shop.

_**-Littlest Pet Shop- **_

After a few moments in the dumbwaiter, Zeke and Zoe had made it back down to Littlest Pet Shop. Zeke had the paper in his mouth, so they were ready to go.

"Where are you two going?" Penny-Ling asked them.

"We're taking this paper to Blythe so she won't fail her assignment" Zoe told her and Zeke nodded while taking the paper out of his mouth.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Pepper asked with a slight confused look.

"Maybe. But it's a risk we're willing to take" Zeke said.

"Ok. Good luck my friends" Sunil told them. They nodded and left through the back doggie door.

_**-The streets of Downtown City- **_

The two canines were walking together heading to Blythe's school. Luckily for them, they hadn't been caught yet. Zeke had the paper. Folded up in his collar so it wouldn't blow away.

"Ok, from what I can tell, the school is due northeast of here" Zeke said as they walked.

"You sure about that, Zeke?" Zoe asked him.

"I'm positive. I'm a wolf, so my senses are far better than that of an average domesticated dog" he told her.

"How much further?" she asked, almost complaining.

"It shouldn't be too far now" he said. He looked over his shoulder at her. "You know, I could carry you on my back if you're tired of walking" he offered, noticing she had a look on her face.

"No, no, I'm fine, really" she said, giving him a light smile of assurance.

"If you say so, toots" he said as they continued to walk.

"Thanks for driving me to school, dad" Zeke heard a girl's voice say.

"Just remember to catch up on your work" the girl's father said to her as they got in his black truck. It was at this moment that Zeke got an idea.

"Come on Zoe" he said to her. They ran up to the back of the truck and got on the back bumper, ready to ride. The truck started and the two canines took a free ride to Blythe's school.

_**-Downtown City High- **_

"Bye dad" the girl said as she got out of the truck.

"Let's go" Zeke said and he and Zoe hopped off of the back of the truck just before it drove off. They walked behind the girl, being careful to not be spotted. Once the girl opened the door, the duo quickly ran in. "Ok, now all we have to do is find Blythe's class" Zeke said.

"That might be hard considering how many humans go here" Zoe said. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well first we need to find out where Blythe's class is" he said as they walked down the hall. However, they were stopped by a grown man.

"Why hello. What are you two dogs doing in my school?" the man who was the principal said.

"I'm a wolf..." Zeke muttered under his breath with an annoyed look. Although the principal only heard it as a low growl.

"I'll have to animal control and- hey!" the principal said, noticing the two canines had ran past him. He then began to chase after them.

"He's gaining on us! What do we do?" Zoe asked Zeke as they ran. Zeke looked around to see if there was anything they could use to aid in their escape. Up ahead, he saw a fire alarm.

"Hop on my back" he told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"There's a fire alarm up ahead. You jump on my back, and then when we reach it, you jump off and pull down the handle" he told her. Zoe gave him an unsure look. "Just trust me" he said.

"Ok. I trust you" she said, and then hopped on his back. As they ran, they got closer to the alarm. Zeke made sure the timing was just right, and...

"Now!" he shouted. Zoe did her part and jumped off of Zeke's back. While in the air, she grabbed the handle of the alarm with her mouth and pulled it down. This caused the alarm to go off. "Good job, Zo" Zeke said as they ran beside each other.

"Thanks" she replied. As soon as the alarm had rung, a ton of students had walked out of the classrooms.

"That gets him off our tails" he said. As the the students fled, the two of them saw who they were looking for. "It's Blythe. Hey Blythe!" Zeke shouted as they saw her walking down the hall. They were about to run up to her, but the crowd of students were blocking their path.

"Darn!" Zoe said, a bit annoyed. They ran as fast as they could to try and catch up to Blythe.

"Blythe! Blythe!" Zeke shouted as they got closer to her. She stopped as the rest of the students walked past her, leaving her alone. She turned to see Zeke and Zoe behind her.

"Zeke? Zoe? What are you guys doing here? You know animals aren't allowed at school" she told them.

"We came to bring you something" Zeke said.

"Can't it wait until I get home?" she asked.

"I don't think you can wait to fail an assignment" he said with a smirk. Blythe gave him a confused look. "Check the right side of my collar" he told her. Blythe checked his collar and pulled out the folded piece of paper.

"My report" she said after she unfolded it. "I was in such a rush to get to school that it must've fallen out of my bag" she said.

"Yep, that'll happen if you're in a rush" Zeke said.

"Thanks Zeke, I owe you one" she said.

"Well I did have a _little _help" he said, looking at Zoe with a grin.

"You two better get going, I don't want you two to get caught by the principal" she said.

"Too late for that" Zeke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Blythe asked.

"Uh, nothing. See you at home, Blythe" Zeke said as he and Zoe ran out of the school.

_[The walk to the Pet Shop] _

"Hey Zoe" Zeke said.

"Yes, Zeke?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for being there to help me" he said.

"It was no trouble at all, really" she said to him with a smile. He chuckled as they headed back to the Pet Shop.

_**-Hours later- **_

It was around nighttime and Blythe and Zeke were in bed. It was at this moment that Zeke decided to bring something up.

"So Blythe, what grade did you get on your paper?" he asked his owner.

"I got a B+" she told him. Zeke smiled. "And I would've failed the assignment I weren't for you and Zoe. You really are a good boy, Zeke" she said, scratching him behind the ear.

"I know" he said. Blythe then kissed him on the head.

"Good night, Zeke" she said, turning out the lights, closing her eyes to sleep. Zeke smiled again laid next to her, letting her hold him in her arms as they slept.

**There's Chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**

**See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Veronica

**Hey guys, here comes Chapter 4 of the story. Let's start this thing.**

* * *

The day had just begun. Zeke woke up with a yawn and got out of Blythe's bed. He then headed to the dumbwaiter that was in Blythe's room and headed down to the pet shop. Since it was the weekend, Zeke decided to let her sleep in today.

_**-The pet shop- **_

"Sup guys" Zeke greeted his friends, stepping out of the dumbwaiter.

"Hey Zeke" everyone greeted back except for Zoe. The wolf then walked up to the doggie diva who was sitting next to a bowl of kibble.

"Hey Zo, how's your day?" he asked her.

"Fine. I'm just a little nervous is all" she told him.

"Oh. You gonna finish that?" he asked, noticing her bowl was still full. Zoe pushed the food aside. "So what are you so nervous about?" Zeke asked her while eating.

"Well, my cousin's visiting from out of town" she told him.

"Is that it? I don't see the big deal, it's just your cousin" he said with a roll of his eyes in an apathetic sort of way.

"You don't get it Zeke, she and I are completely different!" she said to him with a annoyed look.

"Oh please, Zoe. If she's related to then she must be a total-" Zeke was cut off by the door to the day camp opening.

"Hello again pets. We have a new guest. I'd like you all to meet, Veronica" Miss Twombly opened the door to the carrying cage, revealing a pink female dog who resembled Zoe. "Her owner says she's half Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and half Pomeranian. And she's also Zoe's cousin" she explained. "Have fun" she said as she walked of with Veronica's cage.

"Sup Y'all" Veronica said to them, having a Jersey accent. She was a pink Cavapom dog who had white curly hair with pink highlights. On her neck she wore a light violet colored collar with a red gemstone in the middle, and on her head she wore a blue and red baseball cap that was turned to the side. Also, she wore dark blue eye shadow. Her eyes were also a golden yellow.

"Hello, Veronica" Zoe said to her with a fake smile.

"Zoe, long time no see. How ya been?" Veronica asked her cousin, giving her a hug.

"I've been... good" she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mah owner's in town doin' stuff for her job. Plus, I wanted to see mah favorite cousin" Veronica said. "Oh, and by the way, it's Ronnie" she said.

"Huh?" Zoe gave a confused look.

"Yeah, only mah owner is allowed to call me Veronica" she said to her.

"Oh..." Zoe replied, looking off to the side.

"Aren't ya going to introduce me to your friends?" Ronnie asked her.

"Oh, right" she said with slight embarrassment. "Well, this is Russell" she introduced the hedgehog.

"Hi" Russell greeted.

"Sup" Ronnie greeted back.

"Penny-Ling" Zoe introduced the panda.

"Hello" Penny said.

"Sup, Pen" she said back.

"Vinnie" Zoe introduced the lizard.

"Hi, I'm Vinnie" he said.

"Hi" Ronnie said.

"Minka" Zoe introduced the pink monkey.

"Hi" Minka said

"Hey" Ronnie said.

"Sunil" Zoe introduced the mongoose.

"Hello" Sunil greeted.

"Hi" Ronnie said in return.

"And this my best friend, Pepper" Zoe introduced her best skunk friend.

"Nice to meet you Ronnie, I'm Pepper" she introduced herself.

"Sup" Ronnie said and they pounded fists. "And who's this handsome dog?" she asked, noticing the pet sitting beside Zoe.

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Zeke, nice to meet you" Zeke introduced himself to Zoe's cousin, not letting her do it. "And by the way, I'm not a dog... I'm a wolf" he told her

"A wolf? How wild" Ronnie said with a somewhat attracted look as she slowly walked up to him.

"Heh-heh... yeah, 100% pure wolf" he replied with a chuckle, blushing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "So, you're Zoe's cousin?" he said.

"Yep, same blood. Except I'm a half breed, and proud of it" she said with a confident smile. She then took off her cap. "Gum?" she offered.

"No thanks" he declined. Ronnie shrugged and put a piece of bubblegum in her mouth, chewing it. She then blew a bubble and it popped.

"Hey guys" a voice said.

"Hey Blythe" Zeke said to his owner who was now up and full dressed.

"Who's this?" she asked, noticing Veronica. Ronnie blew another bubble which popped.

"I'm Veronica, Zoe's cousin. But you can just call me Ronnie" she told her.

"Well that explains why you look alike. Where you from?" Blythe asked.

"Jersey" Ronnie replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, I have to get going, my friends and I going to go see a movie" Blythe said while petting Zeke's head. "See ya, guys. And it was nice to meet you, Ronnie" she then headed out.

"Yeah, Blythe's my owner" Zeke told Ronnie.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way she petted you" she replied.

"So is it true that you're different from Zoe? Because I like to think otherwise" he asked with a doubtful look.

"Well, the truth is we do have our differences. For example: Zoe's a purebred, I'm a mutt. She's into that elegant junk, I'm more into getting down and dirty. She's a total diva, I'm a tough tomboy" She explained.

"So if you're opposites, does that mean you're a terrible singer?" Russell asked curiously. Ronnie grabbed a toy ball and threw it at his face.

"Shut it, Russell!" she replied in an annoyed tone. "But if you're wonderin', we both have good singing voices. Havin' a good set of pipes runs in the family. Right, cous?" she looked at Zoe.

"Yes. Even though I'm more into pop and you're more into rock" Zoe said.

"So what's it like in New Jersey?" Penny-Ling asked.

"Let's just say it can get a little crazy... in a good way" she replied with a chuckle.

_**-With Blythe and her friends- **_

"Hey you guys" Blythe met her friends.

"Hey Blythe. Ready for the movie?" Youngmee asked

"You bet. What are we watching?" she asked back.

"Martial arts Tiger" Sue told her. They got their tickets and entered the theater.

_**-Back with the pets- **_

"Hey Veronica" Zeke said as he walked up to the Jersey dog.

"Sup Zekey" she greeted back.

"So how are you enjoying your visit so far?" he asked.

"It's pretty good. I'm glad my cousin has such good friends" She said.

"So just how much of a tomboy are you?" he asked. His question was answered by Ronnie tackling him to the ground.

"Enough to bravely tackle a cute wolf to the ground" she said with a giggle as she rubbed noses with him. Zeke on the hand was blushing at this.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Zoe was watching the whole scene. She gave an irritated look and a low growl.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Penny-Ling asked, noticing her mood.

"It's nothing, Penny-Ling..." she replied.

"Oh come on ,Zoe, we've known you long enough to know when something's wrong" Russell brought up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Vinnie asked.

"It's... my cousin. Ever since we were pups, she's been able to get along with a lot of guys that I've liked" Zoe explained.

"Wait, are you saying what we think you're saying?" Pepper gave curious smile. Zoe said nothing.

"Zoe... do you have a crush on Zeke?" Penny asked with an eyebrow raised. Zoe simply looked down and still didn't respond as her face became a bright shade of red.

"Oh my gosh! You do have a crush on him, don't you!?" Pepper asked with a big grin. Zoe tried to hold it back, but couldn't any longer.

"Yes... I like Zeke. I don't know why, but there's something about him that's I find attractive and... cute" she said, a little embarrassed to even look at her friends.

"Hey, don't think about it too much. I'm sure he'll fall for you someday" Pepper said.

"You think so?" She asked with hopeful look. Her skunk friend gave nod. "Thanks Pepper" she hugged her.

Unbeknownst them however, Ronnie had been secretly listening to the conversation. She got off of Zeke and helped him up.

"So Zeke, tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he gave confused look.

"Just askin' out of curiosity" she said.

"Uh, no, I don't have a girlfriend" he told her.

"Aw, that's too bad. Because I'm sure any girl would kill for a chance be with such a handsome wolf like you" She said in a flirtatious tone, put a put a paw on his chest, and then tapping his nose with a finger. This made Zeke's heart pound with adrenaline as his tail wagged with a smile.

"_Well, this has never happened before. A girl is actually flirting with me" _Zeke said in his thoughts.

"Now. Is it Ok if we talk somewhere more... private?" she asked. He nodded agreeingly.

The two canines were in the fire hydrant alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Zeke asked her.

"Two things: first..." she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's the only level of affection you'll get from me. Second, I think it's best if you and I just stayed friends. We're obviously so alike that it could never work out between us" she said while looking at her nails.

"Uhh... yeah" Zeke said with his ears lowered. "_Well that sucks. I actually think Veronica's kind of cute" _He said in his thoughts.

"I mean, I think you're a total cutie and everything, but I think there's someone else who thinks you're even cuter" she implied.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Well I'd tell you, but that would spoil the fun in you finding out for yourself" she said with a light chuckle. Zeke simply rolled his eyes. They then slid down the slide to where they met the others.

"Oh, hey y'all. I forgot to ask this, but you wanna see what a Jersey dog can do?" Ronnie asked. They all nodded. "Is there a guitar around here?" she asked. Sunil handed her an electric guitar. "Thanks. Yo Zoe, care to help me out" she asked her.

"Uh, sure" she replied.

"Ight. Let's turn it up y'all!" she strummed the guitar. Once the rock beat started, she and Zoe began to sing a duet. The song was a cross between Pop and Rock. The song ended with Ronnie strumming a badass note. She then smashed the guitar to pieces. "Yeah! That's how you rock! With Pop!" she shouted. She then let out a loud expressive howl. Zeke howled as well.

"That was actually kind of fun" Zoe said.

"Hey, I always have fun with mah little cousin" Veronica rubbed the top of Zoe's head. The two cousins then hugged. "Guys, can you give me and mah cous some time alone?" she asked the other pets. They agreed and left them alone.

"What's up, Ronnie?" Zoe asked.

"Look, I just want you to know that Zeke is all yours" she said.

"Huh?" Zoe was confused.

"Yeah, I know you have feelings for him. I could tell by they way you were looking at us when he and I were playin'" she said.

"Oh... you saw that?" Veronica replied to her question with a silent nod. "Uh, sorry..." Zoe apologized.

"Eh, jealousy is a natural thing. Sides, I'm the one who should be sorry for making you upset like that" Ronnie apologized also.

"That's alright. Although I do have one question" Zoe said.

"Hm?"

"How are you able to get along with boys so well? And so fast?" she asked.

"I'm a tomboy; tomboys usually get along with guys. It's just my personality" Ronnie told her. "*burp*... excuse me" she said with her mouth covered.

It was at this moment that Mrs. Twombly came in.

"Veronica, it's time to go" she told the Jersey dog.

"By the way cous, if you want Zeke notice you, try playin' a little more rough" Ronnie told her cousin as she walked into her cage. "See you next time, Zoe" she said her farewell and Zoe waved goodbye to her.

"We're all going to miss her" Zeke said as he walked up and sat next to Zoe. Zoe got a devious look and tackled Zeke.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" he asked with a smirk but also with confusion.

"Just... playing rough" she told him with a smile as she rubbed noses with him.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 4. I'm glad I introduced my newest OC into this chapter. And before any of you ask, no, Zeke and Zoe are not a couple at the end of the Chapter.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow**


End file.
